dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - The Origin
Life was simple for me, the way I liked it. I was a demolitions expert who specialized in controlled building demolitions. Explosives and explosions were just another day at the office for me. I had a good place to live, a nice quiet apartment, friends and hobbies. Life was so comfortable. I was never a social butterfly and enjoyed time to myself in quiet places as the job provided ample amounts of noise and commotion. Most of the time you would be able to find me at one of 2-3 coffee shops in the area enjoying some breakfast or a local watering hole after a day on the job throwing back a few cold ones. I did my best to not take any of this for granted as I was aware that I was in a comfortable place. It's funny how life can throw you curve balls that seem to turn everything you know on its head. One day while setting up for what started out like any controlled blast I had done for the last 8 years something felt a little different. I thought it might have been my coffee just wasn't agreeing with me that morning or it seemed a little cloudy for 1pm in mid July. I had my crew take the equipment back to the safe point. I went into the blast site to check over the connections and spacing one more time. The next thing I can remember was that there was this low, bass-like swirling sound and then.....nothing. When I came to again I was looking up at the sky to see this large ship floating past and shooting these lasers and missiles at Metropolis. My legs were pinned down by concrete and rock from the blast. I heard another explosion and saw this fire ball of rock falling towards me and landing on my chest. The flames seared and burned me, I screamed but could not see anyone, I couldn't move. My life began flashing before my eyes and I thought "This is it". I don't know where it came from or what it was but it showed up. This tiny little bug looking thing crawled towards me, looking for anything I could get a hold of to feel something I grabbed it. In that moment I felt the burning and pain decrease and life began to flow through my body again. I felt hot but not in a painful way, the flames were actually healing me. I felt energy, strength and life, I was able to move the large blocks and rocks off of me with little effort. I look at my hands and arms, "what the hell?!?!" I think. "I'm red and what is this.....?" I tap my skin, "Rock?!?!" I begin to panic and lose focus. "I need to get out of here". I start running and as I do I begin to feel light.....I am not on the ground.....I'm flying. "Holy crap....what is going on?" I fly in the opposite direction of the ship and head for Gotham....I admit, not the wisest choice for someone looking to find some peace and quiet but it seemed like the lesser of the evils considering the large alien craft that is headed for Metropolis. I found myself on the top of an old parking garage and tried to calm myself. I saw the bat signal in the sky and figured Batman was out patrolling so I had a good chance of being left alone. I was up there for what felt like days coming to terms with this new state I was in. I began to see I could summon flames and fire from within myself, using my body to create blasts and flames. I had to get off of this roof. I needed to see if my friends were okay. I made my way back to my home, what was left of it. I saw chaos and destruction from the ships that had posted over the city and encased much of it in was looked like glowing jars. Having had much respect for people like Superman, Batman and other members of the Justice League I found items from the places in the city where martial law had appeared to break out and donned this mantle to fight for an protect those who do not have the means to do so themselves, to use these new found powers for good and to take back a place that was a symbol of freedom and prosperity. My name is Bernard Conner but these alien scum will know me as Bern Unit. Category:Blog posts